


Revising the Rules

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Banter, Community: bsg_kink, Desk Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Lee surprise Laura for an impromptu meeting. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revising the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg-kink. Thanks to madamepresident for the prompt: Time / Things are going to change around here. Laura/Lee/Tom.
> 
> Thank you to lanalucy and newnumbertwo for beta and encouragement.

Laura was reading through the sixth distribution list when she was interrupted by Tory who was valiantly trying to prevent Tom Zarek and Lee Adama from entering her office. She was unsuccessful.

“Sorry, Madame President,” she said. “I told them they don’t have an appointment.”

Laura removed her glasses and placed them on the desk. “It’s fine, Tory.”

Her aide gazed back at her, perplexed.

“Thank you,” Laura said, forcing a smile. “You can go.” Laura rolled her chair backwards and stood up. “In fact, you can leave early.” Laura softened her expression and lowered her voice a semitone. “I realize it’s been a long day. I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some rest.”

After a slightly bewildered Tory packed up her things and departed for the day, Laura addressed her visitors. “Gentlemen, I really hope this isn’t going to escalate into a scene.”

Tom was the first to speak, which was no surprise. “Not at all, Madame President. Quite the opposite in fact. In light of recent events, we’ve decided it’s time to make some changes around here.”

“Better than changes. A compromise,” piped in Lee, smiling at her with those fathomless blue eyes of his. His amicable regard was unexpected, to say the least.

Tom’s mention of recent events referred to a rather unfortunate encounter a couple of days prior when Lee had caught Tom with his hand, quite literally, in the presidential cookie jar. Stunned, he had stalked out of her office after interrupting the tryst with a few choice words for both of them. Laura hadn’t meant for things to heat up the way they had with Tom but they’d frakked a few times shortly after New Caprica, bonding over their mutual hatred for Baltar and the aftermath of the occupation. The heavy petting session, she told herself, was a momentary slip. Not so unlike that one cigarette you allow yourself after you’ve quit smoking for several weeks. Sometimes you have to wean yourself off of bad habits. As bad habits go, Tom Zarek was about as bad as you could get.

“We’ve worked it all out,” crooned Tom.

“Not only is it beneficial to all parties,” added Lee as he bounced on his heels, “it’s also efficient. And for weeks now you’ve been plugging for greater efficiency.”

Tom emitted a snarky chuckle. “Gods, you’re such a teacher’s pet.”

Laura felt a little bit like she had when she’d been student teaching during those final few days just before summer vacation, when it took extra effort to maintain control of the classroom, only this time -- she was floundering.

“I am clearly missing something here.” She looked from one grinning face to the other.

Tom sat down on her desk and reached for her hand. Lee approached her from the other side and took her other hand.

“The three of us,” said Tom eagerly.

“Frakking,” clarified Lee.

Tom rolled his eyes. “I think she got that part.”

_Actually, she hadn’t._

“Oh,” was all she said. And then again, a little more drawn out. “Oh.” Tom patted her chair and Laura sat back down.

Lee began a neat little dissertation detailing the benefits of such an arrangement but Tom interrupted him. “Give Madame President a minute to ponder.” He kissed Laura’s fingertips and made a gesture to Lee, motioning with his head toward her before kissing her wrist right at the pulse point.

Taking the hint, Lee moved behind her and she suddenly felt his warm hands slip inside the collar of her blouse, just brushing against her shoulder blades. “Consider this a demonstration,” he said as he lowered his mouth toward her ear, rolling his fingertips in slow circles against her neck and shoulders. He took her earlobe in between moist lips and gave a gentle tug that sent an electric shiver throughout her body.

“When did you two become so…conciliatory?” asked Laura. Tom knelt down on the floor and wrapped a hand around one of her ankles, gently rocking her foot out of one high heeled shoe.

Tom shrugged. “Comfort sex.”

“After the other day,” said Lee. “I had a couple of drinks and -- “

“He wasn’t drunk,” Tom cut in testily. He tugged off her other shoe.

“Guilty conscience?” asked Laura, amused.

“No,” said Tom. He pressed his thumb into her heel and massaged her foot in a downward motion; it felt amazing. “I’m always being accused of doing something dastardly. I do have feelings, you know.”

“Yes,” said Laura with a little hum. “And most of them are contained inside your zipper.”

Lee chuckled as he brushed her hair away from one side of her neck, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin while his hands continued to work their magic on her shoulders. Laura closed her eyes for a moment.

“Mean, mean, mean,” said Tom. He traced one fingertip and then two up her calf, past her knee, and under her skirt. He stopped when he reached the inside of her thigh. He looked up at her and she observed a playful kind of challenge in his expression.

“Ohhh, Tom,” she said in a cascading tone, “I never said I didn’t like what was inside your zipper.” She shifted in her chair, flexing one leg. Lee groaned into her neck and skimmed his hands over the silk of her blouse. He unbuttoned the first button, methodically following up with the rest.

Tom unzipped her skirt and took his time pulling it down her legs. He tucked his thumb inside the waistband of her panties and gave the fabric a teasing tug but made no motion to remove them.

”See how nicely we can share, Madame President?” Tom asked. He drummed a casual finger against her hip.

“Yes,” said Laura, unable to keep the flicker of impatience from her voice.

Lee had taken off her bra while Tom worked on her skirt. He squeezed her breasts with a gentle pressure, padding the nipples with his thumbs. Laura’s exhale turned into a ragged moan and then a sharp gasp when he sucked on her neck. He pulled his mouth away. “I think she wants more, Tom. Shall we give it to her?”

Laura shot Tom an accusatory look. “You’re a bad influence on him.”

“Mmmm, yes, well there’s that. Let’s clear Madame President’s desk off.” Laura watched as the two men removed paperwork and folders from her desk, neatly arranging them in her drawers and on top of a file cabinet. “Notice I didn’t just knock everything off in one fell swoop?”

“I’m a _good_ influence,” said Lee. He beamed at Laura.

Tom pinched the younger man’s ass.“Oh, for frak’s sake. You two. She likes it when I swoop.”

“I don’t like it when I can’t find my agenda the next day.” Laura looked from one man to the other. “It’s completely unacceptable that I’m practically naked and you two haven’t shed a scrap of clothing. Wouldn’t that be considered very poor threesome etiquette?”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to breach the rules of decorum, would we?” said Tom, pulling off his jacket. It didn’t take them long to shed everything and they were far less neat about it than they’d been with the desk, scattering discarded clothing across the floor. Laura found that she didn’t mind.

“Go ahead, Captain Apollo,” said Tom. He stepped back a little. “I want to watch you with her.”

“You have to participate,” said Lee. Always so diplomatic.

Tom laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. I will.” He made some makeshift padding out of his and Lee’s shirts and jackets, spreading them out on the desk. “See? I do care.”

“You have your moments, Mr. Vice President,” said Laura. She gave him a quick kiss in passing as she hopped up onto the desk.

Lee cupped her face with both hands and ran his tongue over her lips. Laura opened her mouth and tilted her head, lightly massaging the nape of his neck. She nipped at his bottom lip. “Mmmmm, Captain Apollo…. Lee.”

Drawing closer, Lee pressed into her and they were skin to skin. Laura reveled in the warmth of him. Unlike his predecessor, Lee didn’t waste any time, pulling her underwear off like he’d prefer never to see her in another pair again for as long as he lived. He rubbed his cock against her slick folds.

“Gods, Lee.”

Laura noted that Tom was watching them intently. When he saw her gazing back at him, he gave her a small smile, giving his cock a quick stroke. Laura moaned and tipped her head back. Lee kissed her neck, pushing inside of her in one thrust. It didn’t take long before they found a steady and familiar rhythm.

“Tom,” said Laura. Her voice was unsteady. She beckoned to him and he sauntered over. His shallow breathing and flushed face didn’t quite match up with the casual expression he was trying to affect. “Closer,” said Laura, smiling her own coy and knowing little smile. She pointedly licked her lips.

Without missing a beat, Lee pushed her down so that she was lying back on the desk and Tom lined his cock up with her mouth. It wasn’t the most ideal angle for a blow-job. She flicked her tongue back and forth against his length, not as precise as usual -- but he didn’t seem to mind. Laura used the edge of her tongue to lick at the bead of pre-cum at the tip of his cock while Lee increased the pace of his thrusts. It was all so much sensation, Laura overflowed with it. The orgasm flooded her, reverberating throughout her entire body. Lee came a couple of thrusts later but Laura was still riding the waves of the aftershocks and it didn’t fully register until she felt him lying still and warm against her sated body. Somewhere within the delirium of her climax, Laura heard Tom’s ecstatic cry and she realized that there was cum on her neck and her breasts. Tom was stroking her hair and looking a bit contrite.

“Sorry for the mess, gorgeous.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek and Laura turned to offer him her mouth instead.

“I think I can let it slide. For the moment anyway. There may be repercussions at a later time.”

Lee helped Laura stand up. He gave Tom what seemed to be nothing short of a conspiratory grin. “I think next time we should choose a different location. And a longer time frame.”

Laura dug a scarf out of her purse and cleaned herself off as best she could for the moment. “I think you both presume far too much. You two need to get dressed and go. Quickly. I have a meeting with the admiral in an hour and I have to make myself and this office look halfway presentable.”

“You look amazing as is,” said Lee, giving her another quick smooch.

Tom wore an air of male pride. “She looks like she’s been thoroughly frakked,”

“Less chatting; more getting dressed,” said Laura sternly.

“Spoilsport,” said Tom.

Once they were all dressed, Laura ushered the men out but not before they asked when they could “have another meeting.”

“I am not committing to anything under duress,” said Laura. “Now scat.”


End file.
